


Two sides of the same coin

by Herbeloved82



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/pseuds/Herbeloved82
Summary: After the fire and after Peter's revenge an arranged marriage is the only thing that can save both families and the balance.





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screaming-towards-apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=screaming-towards-apotheosis).



Peter Hale and Christopher Argent.   
Two sides of the same coin.   
A Supernatural creature and a human, a werewolf and a hunter, a predator and a prey.   
Two opposites that came together, clashing, and yet it couldn’t be denied how much in common they had. 

Weighed down by their title and name, caged by what they were supposed to do, eternal and natural enemies, both of them had been trained to obey and fight since they were children. One to protect his pack and become his sister’s right hand, the one meant to bring destruction and punishment upon the enemies of the Hale pack.   
One born to serve a woman of his house, her orders becoming Gospel to follow and fulfill. 

It all came to a stop - everything that they had always known, everything that they were supposed to be and become destroyed - when the fire claimed the life of too many of the Hale pack. 

The attack had been senseless and cruel. Many innocents had died and more would have been killed if Peter didn’t save his daughter and nephew. Only two children out of the eight present inside the house survived. So many of them humans. 

The fire had changed the face of a war as ancient as the world itself. Talia Hale had been a rightful and beloved Alpha, respected by many packs around the world. When the news of murder reached their ears, everyone rose, ready to fight to avenge her. 

So many packs ready to destroy not only the Argents but all the hunters. The balance had been threatened during those nights that followed her death and the Council couldn’t stay hidden hoping for the best. 

That was why Peter Hale and Christopher Argent were here now, in Prague, called by something that had been a legend for werewolves and hunters for centuries, a long forgotten nightmare that only lived in whispers and tales shared to scare children 

*** 

“I don’t like this,” Malia said while flopping on the couch, her body not even big enough to fill the little space between Peter and Derek. All that was left of the Hale pack was there, in a suite at the Cosmopolitan hotel.

Peter couldn’t blame her. His daughter was only six, and Derek wasn’t much older, but they had lost everything already. For them to be wary was expected. Peter was now the Alpha when he never was supposed to be one. Talia had been his Alpha and after her, the spark should have gone to Laura, but now both of them were dead ashes. Only the claws had been left of his sister. Nothing of Laura. Her body was too weak, too young. She had been destroyed like everyone else of their family. 

His revenge had been terrible, but useless. They were still gone. All the bonds with the pack destroyed. They had snapped, one after the other, after the other, until only Derek and Malia had stayed in Peter’s mind, anchoring themselves there, led by the spark that invaded his body and mind, a constant reminder of everything that had been lost that night. 

Peter knew he had wanted the power of the Alpha for himself, but he had always thought that it would come to him by killing another Alpha, someone who threatened his pack and Talia, never like this. 

For years he had daydreamed about forming a pack of his own, connected with Talia’s and the others, but formed by a new family. A mate, a child, and when Malia was born, he thought that dream could be true. 

But it never was meant to be. Malia’s mother wasn’t his mate, that was clear from the beginning. She had left as soon as their baby was born, telling Peter - in a letter - that she couldn’t care for a child. She was a free spirit and Malia had been a mistake. 

Peter had been so filled with rage reading those words that Talia had to force him into submission under the menace of taking away his memories of both the woman and baby Malia and part him from his own daughter. 

That was the past, a past that would never come back or change. Peter looked at the children in his care and swore that the future would be everything that they desired. He was ready to do everything for them. 

*** 

In another room of the same hotel, another father was lost in his thoughts. 

Victoria should have been there with him and Allison. She should be the one to tuck Allison into the new bed and tell her a bedtime story. But she would never do that, she was gone now, like Gerard and Kate. 

His whole family had been destroyed by blind hate and hunger for power. Gerard had wanted to be remembered as the most powerful hunter in history and had poisoned Kate to the point that she decided to trap the Hale pack inside their house and kill them. 

Black magic had been used, and dirty tricks that no honorable hunter would need. And for what? Children died that night, humans and pups both. Talia had been defeated, but Peter Hale had been a terrible herald of revenge. 

He had saved his daughter and one of Talia’s pups, then, after recovering from his wounds, he had hunted down both Kate and Gerard. They had flown, trying to hide and looking for more alliances to destroy Peter. 

Too bad that the whole Supernatural world was against them. Gerard had been the first to be trapped. He was kept alive long enough to see Kate die before his eyes. With her, all hope for a new Golden Age of Hunters was gone. 

He and his family had been in Montreal when the Hale’s fire happened. Stupidly, Chris had refused to believe that his father and above all his baby sister had been the ones behind the tragedy. 

All too soon evidence of their scheming reached him, breaking his heart. Victoria demanded they go back to Beacon Hills. She and Kate were close, sisters almost, and his wife loved and respected Gerard more than Chris himself. 

She had been adamant that they had a duty to find out if the Argents had been framed - like she thought - and needed to find a way to fix this. 

She had met Peter Hale while patrolling one night. The alpha bit her, and she couldn’t stand the thought of being turned into one of the monsters she grew up hunting down and killing. She had taken her own life in front of Chris, with Allison asleep in the other room. That Chris would never forgive, like he would never forgive or forget what Peter Hale did to his wife. 

*** 

“Tell us more about the Council, Uncle Peter?” Derek asked with his eyes downcast. His shyness began to worry Peter. Derek was kind and one of the sweetest pups he ever met and now he was his responsibility. 

Derek wasn’t his nephew anymore; he was his son now, brother to Malia and with her, he shared the burden of loss and pain. 

“The Council is an institution formed centuries ago to watch over the balance. No one knows who their leader is, but rumors say that he’s the same person who created it in the first place.” Both Malia and Derek were looking at him, raptured by his words. How many times did Peter do the same while his father told the same story? Only when he was a child, it had been a myth, a story shared in front of the bonfire on a summer night. Now, it was a truth that they would face in the morning. 

“It said that at least one spokesperson for every creature is present in its ranks, but only rarely is the whole directive is present.” Peter had to stop his tale. One thought just crossed his mind and he wondered if in a few hours he would be forced to stand in front of the plenary of the Council. 

He wasn’t worried. He did what he had to do and no one would ever persuade him that violence wasn’t the answer to what had happened. No one would ever be allowed to tell him that there was another way to make things even or right. 

“What does it mean that he defends the balance? What balance?” 

That was a smart question and Peter felt a rush of pride when Malia asked it.

“The balance between Natural and Supernatural. There is a reason why many humans will never know, in their whole lives, of the existence of werewolves or other creatures. We don’t show our powers and the hunters don’t kill us indiscriminately - or at least they shouldn’t - that’s the balance, at least in our case. 

The core of the matter was deeper and a lot more complicated than just that, but both Derek and Malia were trying to suppress their yawns and Peter himself felt exhausted. Like any other night, the Hale pack curled up together in the big bed that the hotel made available for them, and slept in a puppy pile where the warmth and closeness were shared between all the members of the family. 

It used to be so much more than just the three of them, but that was all that Peter could offer now. 

*** 

“Why do you think they want to see us, Daddy?” 

Allison was an early riser like Victoria had been. Chris wasn’t surprised to find her in his bed that morning. She had started to do it when she learned how to walk and at seven she was still doing it. 

It was too early for such a question but if life taught him something, it was that when Allison wanted to know something, she wouldn’t be denied. Chris’ day was already full enough that he could do without a temper tantrum. 

“I really don’t know, baby girl. I can only guess they want to know what really happened with the Hales.” 

By miracle, Allison decided that she was too tired or too sad to be picky that day. 

“Will they punish person who hurt Mommy?” 

She didn’t know what really happened to Victoria, only that she got hurt during a hunt because Gerard decided to share the family secret with her when she had been only four, so she knew about werewolves and only them for now. 

“I don’t know, baby.” Hunters had their own stories about the Council. They never trusted it. It was too mysterious and shady, formed by natural enemies -- and no, it didn’t matter if rumors said that at least one? hunter was part of it. 

*** 

Peter didn’t know what to expect. A car arrived at the hotel as soon as the pack finished breakfast. No questions were asked or words shared. They had been invited to follow the Druid who reached for them. 

Magic was strong in him. Peter could smell pure energy all over him, uncorrupted and in tune with the nature around them. Someone like him should be happy to be in Prague, at home. 

*** 

Chris didn’t say a word when a beautiful woman reached them as soon as Allison finished her last bite of the biggest Karlovy Vary that Chris had ever seen. She was too beautiful to be human, but no one else seemed to think the same. No strange gazes, not lingering looks. 

“I’m only allowing you to see me, hunter, so that you know you’ll have to follow me.” She said in perfect English. 

Chris didn’t expect anything else from a member of the Council. 

*** 

Peter was nervous, now more than before they had left the hotel, because he was sure he caught a scent too familiar to be forgotten. Argent. He was close, too close for his liking. Even if Christopher Argent wasn’t part of the plot to destroy their family, he was still an enemy in Peter’s eyes. 

“Dad? Where are we going?” 

Peter didn’t have an answer for Malia, and inside his soul his wolf howled, angry and worried. He was restless, pacing around, his mind ready to take control at the first sign of trouble. Peter could only hope they would have given a warning before an attack. 

Malia surrendered to the boredom and the gentle lulling of the car first, soon followed by Derek. Peter wished he could join them their peaceful rest. It was so rare for the pups to sleep without nightmares that Peter was happy enough to decide he wouldn’t call the Druid out on the little trick he used. 

The car smelled like calm and flowers on a warm late spring night. “Thank you,” he only said. “They deserve all the rest they can get.” Nothing else was said during the trip.

*** 

“What are you?” Allison asked as soon as the car door was closed. She was curled up by her dad’s side, but curiosity won against the knowledge that a hunter was supposed to observe and learn, and not by asking questions to the enemies. 

“If I was an enemy, Allison, you and your father would be dead already,” the beautiful woman answered and Chris was ready to fight. 

“Calm down, you’re in the Elysium, hunter. No blood can be spilled until He calls for a closure.” 

“Who is he?” 

When she answered with a laugh, her voice was full of disdain. “Irina will be horrified by the lack of knowledge you’re showing, Argent. He is the Master of Balance. The one who protects and watches over everything. The Elysium is a status in which no one is allowed to attack His guests. I am a banshee, I’m sure you think you know everything about my kind, everything that is written on your bestiary, at least, but I can assure you that you would be very wrong.” 

During the ride, Chris kept his senses alert. He didn’t trust her, at all. A banshee was supposed to be a dangerous creature, luring men to their death. 

*** 

A huge castle, ancient and naturally defended by a thick forest, was the first thing they saw after hours spent in a car. 

Magic was heavy in the air, both black and white, both used to defend and hide what was the headquarters of the Council. Two cars stopped in front of it at the same time. The Banshee and the druid came out first, opening the doors for the wolf and the hunter. 

The children were separated from Peter and Chris and nothing that was said and screamed and cursed and threatened made the two drivers turn their backs. They simply disappeared with the children and the promise that nothing bad would happen to them. 

Once again, that word was spoken with reverence and pride and Chris wondered how many things hunters got it wrong or didn’t know at all. 

Peter wasn’t doing much better. All his instincts told him to follow his pups, to take them back and leave this place, but something anchored his feet to the ground. Something ageless and so powerful that nothing could be compared to it. 

The two men didn’t exchange a single glance. They knew if they did all the pain and hate and regrets would come to the surface and they would both do something they regretted. Without the knowledge that the children were really safe, their hands were tied and all they could do was to keep their silence and wait. 

*** 

When a door opened in front of them, for the first time they had an idea of how big the castle really was. 

They were faced with a huge hall. Three walls were filled with benches, all of them filled. Hundreds of creatures were looking at them, some with interest, some with fear and some with hate. 

In the middle of the room, there was a throne-like seat and the man sitting there looked like he could fill the room alone. His aura was so strong that it took Peter’s breath away. How could so much power be contained in one body? 

Chris was thinking the same thing. The man wasn’t really a man, but what could he be? He was sure he had never met someone like him before. 

Suddenly the room was filled with voices and calls that weren’t human at all. Hisses and growls and every kind of noises that a hunter or a werewolf could imagine. 

Peter tried to stay still, to tone them down, but at some points, it became too much. His hands darted without permission to cover his ears and a loud growl came from his throat, mixing with the cacophony already present. 

Even Chris, with his human and weak ears, struggled not to scream. The chaos was unbearable until it came to a stop. A single gesture from the man in the middle, his right hand raised, and everyone shut up. 

“Christopher Argent and Peter Hale.” The man began, in a voice that could only come from heaven while promising hell to everyone who dared to cross him. 

“You’re here today, for a trial. You won’t speak, you will just listen. Hopefully, a peaceful solution for the mess your families created can be found. We don’t want to lose your lines, but We will kill you both personally if We must.” 

All eyes were focused on Peter and Chris, on their reaction, but to their credit, they didn’t move a muscle. 

“You’ll be represented in front of Us by two members of the Council.” 

Two people emerged from the pit and came to a stop in front of them. A woman, strong and proud, with a long scar running along half of her face. Her right eye was ruined, but uncovered so everyone could see that she fought and survived. Her beauty wasn’t touched by the ruin of her face. 

“Irina Musatin, for the Hunters,” the man said, and Chris bowed his head in front of her as soon as her name left his lips. Everyone knew who she was. Directly descended from Dracula’s mother, her family was the first to give the world whole generations of hunters, stronger than the lone wolves because of the blood in their veins and the arranged marriages with other hunters. 

Her reaction was regal. She took in the man in front of her and only when she found what she was looking for - his soul, shining in his light eyes, speaking of honor and pain - did she greet Chris back. 

A man took his place in front of Peter. His eyes were covered by dark glasses but he moved with the grace of a lethal predator. No one dared to offer him help or moved to give him more room to move. His eyes were useless, but all his other senses worked perfectly. 

“Deucalion, for the werewolves,” was said. Peter didn’t lose time, after bowing his head to the other Alpha, he hugged him. Deucalion had been a dear friend to Peter and a strong ally for Talia. 

The gesture of friendship and respect lasted only a moment but it was enough to say everything that was there to say. I’m sorry. I miss her too. How do you feel? I’m here for you and the pups. Their scents carried on a whole conversation without words. 

“We know what happened. We know how much blood was spilled. We don’t forget or forgive but We can’t allow this to keep going. The feud between your families must end now. It’s threatening the balance and We won’t stand for that.” 

His voice was ice but Peter felt like he was burning, like the night of the fire. Those words dug paths in his soul as if they were made of white-hot power. Chris was stunned, frozen in place, never before he had felt his soul so violated by mere words. 

Only when she was given permission, Irina spoke. “The Council knows you’re innocent, Christopher.” Her voice was like silk, gentle and delicate, not something that Chris expected from the most renewed and feared hunters of all time. “I grieve with you for your loss. Madness made my family weak during the years. I feel your pain, I felt it many times, but you must stop. No more revenge. No more hate and war between your family and the Hales.” Her words were final. She didn’t leave any space for discussions. 

After her, Deucalion spoke. “Many packs are with you, Peter. Many wolves are ready to fight by your side, but I ask you, as a friend and fellow Alpha before spokesperson for our kind, to be satisfied with what you have already done” 

Deucalion had been there, with Peter, when Gerard and Kate fell. He had watched Peter, mad with pain and loss and confusion, destroy everyone related to the fire that took his family and pack. He had listened to his howls of agony and would never forget how much devastation he had read in his red eyes. 

“As Irina stated, Christopher Argent is innocent. He wasn’t part of Gerard’s plan and that alone should tell you that he wasn’t as close to his son like he was to his daughter. She was like him, mad and cruel. If you spill his blood, you and your pups will be hunted down like rabid dogs.” 

Peter knew Deucalion was right, but what was he supposed to do? Innocents had died because of the Argents, and now he was ordered to show mercy to a member of the same family that took everything from them? 

“He killed my wife,” Chris shouted, unable to stay silent longer. His outburst didn’t seem to bother the man who had their lives in his hands, but Irina looked him with disappointment, a sculpture eyebrow raised. 

“She killed herself, after my bite. What you forget, Argent, is that she went after Derek and Malia, two children, armed with silver and mountain ash. She wanted to finish what your sister began and I wasn’t going to let her hurt them.” 

Chris was stunned into silence by Peter’s words. The wolf was known for his rage and extreme reactions, but he had spoken in a so calm voice that somehow Chris knew he was saying the truth. He didn’t have any doubts about that and that made him even angrier. At Gerard, at Kate and above all at Victoria who had followed his family’s footsteps without a care about Allison. 

She hadn’t cared enough to keep living for their daughter and that was something Chris would have to live with for the rest of his life. 

“So, you want us to fix this, you demand that we stop feuding and live like nothing happened. How do you suggest we do that?” Peter asked the man with the power. His ageless face belonged to a God of ancient times, carved in the purest marble, but his eyes, those were eyes that had seen the deepest parts of the abyss. 

The smile forming on his lips could melt the strongest alloy or freeze the blood still inside living bodies. 

“We suggest a marriage. The Alpha Hale will take the head of the Argent’s family as his mate. We will give you six months. After, We’ll send Deucalion and Irina. If they return with good news, everything will be fixed. But if you can’t find a way to deal with your destiny, We’ll come to Beacon Hills and destroy you and the city, like We did countless times in history, already.” 

*** 

 

Everyone was stunned into silence. Chris and Peter couldn’t believe that it was really happening, but when the man raised from his throne - showing he really wasn’t a man, when six angelic wings unfolded, of every shade between black and white - they knew that was the last of his words. 

Neither of them ever knew how they reached Prague again. They only knew they woke up in their beds, Chris with Allison wrapped around him like a baby octopus and Peter with the pups all over him. 

Six months. Six months to learn to be at least civil with the other, to learn how to live with someone they had hated. It was both too much time to bear and too little to make sure that everyone else could have a future. 

*** 

Chaos woke them up the next day. Screams and cries and Peter’s heart stopped in his chest. The last time he heard Malia cry was during the fire, She didn’t cry again, not even at the funeral when they put everyone they had loved into the ground. 

He ran and almost collided with Christopher Argent who had had the same idea. Since when were their rooms were adjacent? Peter was sure that if they were from the beginning, he would have scented him much sooner. 

So it really happened. The Council and the forced idea of marrying an Argent, it was all true. Another scream, this time Derek and Peter forgot everything else. 

Derek was holding Malia in his arms. The girl tried to kick him for his trouble. She was screaming at another girl that Peter never saw before but could only be Allison Argent. The human wasn’t intimidated by Malia’s changing eyes or her growl, or even the little claws at the end of her fingers. 

They were screaming back and forth and Peter’s ears were close to bleeding. 

“That’s enough, all of you.” Peter never found out if Chris’ reaction was because of his evident discomfort, or because he too was bothered by the loud noises, but that was how they began to put together the strange family that someone else wanted to see formed. 

*** 

It wasn’t easy, and the children were the hardest. Peter and Chris couldn’t simply tell them that they had to play the happy family so that the whole city could survive. No, it didn’t work like that with children, above all children that had lost so much already. 

Allison was traumatized by her mother’s passing, and against his will, Peter felt his heart break for the young girl. Her history was similar to Malia’s. Both their mothers decided that something else was more precious than the girls. Freedom and remaining human became the priority and Peter began to hate Victoria not because she was a huntress, but because of how much she had hurt Allison and Chris too. But in the beginning, Christopher Argent was the last of his thoughts. 

Allison and Malia clashed from the start. Both girls, both used to be the diva of the house and to be their father’s main focus, they couldn’t stand each other. And like any other child in this world, they could be mean and cruel. 

*** 

It all started because of a doll. Both girls wanted it and neither of them was ready to wait. Derek was supposed to watch over them but he was terrified of them, and honestly, Peter couldn’t even blame him. They were so different from Laura and Cora, and Derek didn’t know how to keep them from fighting. 

Allison had the doll. Malia’s doll, the one thing that she was attached to after the fire. Malia came into the room demanding her doll back, but Allison had had a terrible day. At school, all of her friends kept asking questions about her mom and Aunt Kate. 

The teachers were all worried about her and kept asking if she needed something or to talk to someone. They treated her like she was a child, and once home things didn’t change much. She was forced to share her room with Malia. Malia was noisy and bratty. She was younger than Allison by three whole months and she was a filthy beast, like her dad. If Grandfather was still alive he would have taken Allison away from the nightmare that was her new life. 

She didn’t care if the one time she had said that aloud her dad had looked hurt and angry. She didn’t care. Her dad was being stupid. Allison didn’t care about Beacon Hills, she hated the whole place. Her mom was dead because she came here to avenge Aunt Kate. It was all the beast’s fault. 

So when Malia came marching into her room - it was still hers. Malia slept with stupid Derek all the time - demanding her doll back, Allison snapped. 

The doll was ugly. Her clothes were stained with black ashes and she looked like she had come out of a carbon mine. Allison hated that doll, she didn’t even know why she wanted to play with it, but when Malia wanted her back she decided to get rid of it. 

Derek saw Allison darting outside the house like a flash and caught the faint smell of something burned, but wasn’t fast enough to see what it was. Only when he saw Malia darting after her he realized, but it was too late by then. 

Allison reached the end of the sidewalk first and threw the doll in the middle of a very congested road. Malia tried to reach for her doll, but Derek grabbed her just a moment before a car could hit her. The doll wasn’t that lucky. 

*** 

Peter was unbelievably mad. He wanted to kill Christopher Argent and his offspring. Malia had been so heartbroken when he rushed back home after Derek’s call. The boy was shaking and that was enough to tell Peter that soon he would have to deal with two broken pups. 

Chris joined them after a few hours. He apologized for Allison’s behavior and asked Peter if there was something he could do. 

That was the first time Argent spent a little time with the wolves and learned that unlike what Gerard always thought, they were perfectly capable of feeling and understanding pain. 

“Can I talk to Allison?” Peter surprised everyone with that question, even himself. Chris agreed with a lingering sense of fear. Gerard’s voice sounded in his mind as soon as Peter left, demanding to know if he was crazy. Leaving Allison with a feral beast. What was he thinking? 

Except Peter wasn’t feral and Allison wasn’t in danger from him. Peter was many things, but not a coward. If he wanted to see an Argent’s blood run that day, it would have been Chris’. 

“Uncle Peter is a good person.” 

Chris looked at Derek in shock. It was the first time the boy actually spoke to him willingly, but he was a bit confused. 

“You reek of fear. You are scared that Peter could hurt Allison. Stop thinking the worst of him.” 

Chris had never seen Derek’s protectiveness before, but a part of him was glad it was there. If they really were going to be a family Chris needed to know that the Hale pack was as oriented towards the protection of their family like Chris had been since the beginning. Perhaps there was hope for them, after all. 

*** 

Allison was sobbing on her bed, hidden by her favorite blankets. She didn’t mean to ruin Malia’s doll. She didn’t like her much, that was true, but she didn’t mean to hurt her like she did. 

Her dad had been so mad at her. Her dad was never mad at her, but today he was. He told her that he was disappointed and that he never thought she could be so cruel. 

Allison didn’t want to be cruel. She didn’t mean to be. She just had a bad day and something had snapped inside her. She didn’t even remember doing what she did but Malia had been heartbroken in Derek’s arms, and Derek had looked at her like he was scared. 

Allison didn’t want people to be scared of her. She wanted to be a good girl, but there was this rage inside her. So much rage and she didn’t know how to control it. 

A knock at the door distracted her. Perhaps her dad forgave her already and was back for cuddles, even if it was a little early for bed. But it wasn’t her dad who came in after she told him to, it was Peter. 

He sat on the bed close to her and gently took the blankets from hiding her head. He didn’t look mad, but very sad. 

“You’re hurt, I know, I can smell it on you.” 

Allison quickly sniffed at her shirt. She smelled like strawberries, not hurt. Was Peter’s nose broken? 

“Want to tell me why are you so mad?” 

“No.” 

“I’m good with kids, or at least I was told. Perhaps I can help you.” 

“No,” she said again. “You hate me, because of the doll.” 

“I don’t hate you, Allison. Hate is such a strong feeling, one that can destroy you if you let it fester.” 

“But you’re mad,” she insisted. 

“Yes, I’m mad. I’m mad at Gerard and Kate for taking my family from me. I’m mad at the whole demand that we create a family from the broken pieces of what we have been. I’m mad that you hurt my daughter in such a terrible way, but I’m not mad enough to want you so broken.” 

Allison looked at him, searching for lies in his words, but she only saw sadness. 

“I didn’t mean to. I wanted for Malia to go away with you and Derek so that I can have my dad for myself again, but I didn’t mean to hurt her so bad.” 

Peter listened to her speech and her heart and knew she was telling the truth. 

“That doll belonged to one of her cousins. It was the only thing she could save from the fire, that’s why Malia is so hurt.” 

At those words, Allison’s eyes filled with tears all over again. Tears and horror. She had heard about the fire. She knew somehow Aunty Kate and Grandfather were involved, but she never realized that Malia had lost someone in the fire. 

“I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know.” 

She tried to hide under the blankets more, to disappear, but Peter stopped her. 

“Do you want to tell me what made you lose control so badly?” 

He knew of course, but he needed to hear it from Allison if he wanted to hope to help her. 

“I miss my mom. I miss her and --” 

So that was the problem. Peter had only gotten it partially right.

“Are you mad at your mom for leaving you?” 

Allison’s face became as white as a ghost and she looked at Peter like the man had just read her secret diary and her mind at once. 

“Allison, it’s all right to be mad at your mom for leaving you. You have the right to feel like you feel, never allow anyone to tell you otherwise.”

“But-- but you aren’t supposed to be mad at your mom,” she said, shocked. 

“Yes, you are. Moms make mistakes, Allison, like anyone else. They are not perfect, we just love to think they are. Rage is not a logical feeling. Feeling mad at someone is not logical, it’s something deeper that comes to your emotions. You just have to find a way to fight that rage, before it devours you.” 

When Chris went to look for Allison and Peter after Derek and Malia had fallen asleep in a pile and convinced him to take a nap too, he found Peter Hale with Allison on his chest. The girl was asleep with her right ear on the wolf’s chest, listening to his heart. 

The next morning Peter and Allison began their morning run regime. And a few nights after the adults began to rearrange the sleeping quarters so that the children could all sleep together in what Allison referred to as the puppy pile of doom. 

***

Time wasn’t a kind master when it ruled over someone’s life. Days became weeks. Peter began to take Allison to her dance lessons while Chris took Malia at the gym. Derek was used to going to school alone, but in the morning Chris drove them all, with Peter by his side. 

Rumors about them spread like fire in Beacon Hills, but Chris and Peter didn’t care. So what if the cashier at the grocery store looked at him like he was the worst human being on Earth? She had known Victoria, and some of the rumors claimed that Peter and he had an affair since before the fire, even since high school. 

It was much nicer at the bakery, where he was given extra cookies for his young man, and Chris never failed to share them with Peter. 

Peter once brought home a whole cake because one elderly family friend had seen Chris and deemed him too thin for a wolf. Peter never told her that Chris wasn’t a were. 

Getting to know Peter wasn’t as hard ad Chris had thought at the beginning. He was sassy and an ass most of the time, but beyond the masks and the callousness there was a man who had know pain and defeat and who stood on his feet and kept going on. A man who loved his family and was ready to do everything in his power to protect them all. He found out that Peter was a protector to the core. The land of Beacon Hills recognized him as the Alpha and allowed him to stay and defend the city from every enemy. 

Peter, in return, learned about the man behind the hunter and what he found there was a good man who had believed his father and loved him a bit too much, but he couldn’t fault Chris for that. 

The man had only wanted Gerard’s approval and what was sad was that the old bastard never granted it. He had always loved Kate above everyone else. Peter didn’t need to wonder why. Kate was his blank canvas. A new him to shape and ruin. Chris had been too strong-willed to allow Gerard so much freedom. 

Weeks turned into months and Peter and Chris began to feel the Council’s breath on their necks. 

***

It was a rare occasion that Peter and Chris were alone, at home. The girls were at a classmate’s party, the first they attended together in their still tentative but growing friendship, and Derek was at a friend’s house. 

It was relaxing to have a bit of uninterrupted peace, but obviously, someone hated Peter because this time it was Chris who broke the illusion. 

“The time they gave us is almost over.” 

Peter knew it. He had known since the beginning and it was clear the time had been chosen carefully. The full moon was close. The closer hat it ever was to Earth in the past century. That would influence Peter and the pups like nothing else before. 

“What are you suggesting?” Peter was intrigued by the light he saw in Chris’ eyes. His scent too had changed in the past months. 

At first, he had smelled like any other hunter, of poison and death, but now Chris took good care to stay away from everything that could have terrified the pups or upset Peter himself. Now his scent was clean and fresh. 

Chris smelled like a winter day, right after the snowfall. Crisp like mint and warm like spices. Yes, that was the perfect way to describe him, but slowly Peter caught something else under his natural scent, something that grew stronger. 

Arousal. Chris smelled like a treat made just for Peter, but for now nothing much had happened between them. Just some cuddles that meant a lot more now that Chris finally understood what physical closeness meant for a wolf.

“You could catch me.” 

Peter’s wolf was suddenly alert. That sounded like an invitation and he wanted to play. Chris smelled like mate and home and everything he had thought lost forever. 

“What do you mean?” 

Peter needed to be sure. He needed to know that Chris knew what he was asking for, what could happen during a chase, it didn’t matter if Chris was a hunter and he was supposed to know what mating meant for wolves. 

“You’re the Alpha, Peter. You should know what I mean.” Chris answered, cocky. 

“I need to hear it from you. I need to know you won’t back out at the last moment.” He could, of course, and Peter would let him do because rape wasn’t something he liked or wanted to try, but if Chris was sure, he needed to be prepared. 

“I want you to chase me, wolf,” Chris answered, slowly. His eyes never left Peter’s, never showed trace of doubt. 

“I want you to catch me if you can,” he added with a small smile. “And when you do, I want you to mate with me.” 

Peter felt something slip into place inside his soul. Peace. That was what peace felt like before the fire, what he was supposed to feel to center his Alpha’s power and become the wolf his pack and Beacon Hills deserved. 

“And when do you want it?” 

Was Chris for real? Could a hunter be everything that a wolf ever wanted in a mate? Was the human really ready to be bond to Peter for the rest of his life? 

“The next full moon,” Chris answered before his hungry mouth covered Peter’s in a demanding kiss that sucked the air from his lungs. 

Chris would probably end up being the cause of his death, but Peter knew he would die happy if he could call the hunter his. 

“Just remember that you asked for this, Chris.” 

The full moon would be the last day of the time that had been given to them and for the first time since they left Prague, Peter was confident that they could do it. They could fix the feud and become stronger learning from their past mistakes. 

***

They never knew that Irina and Deucalion followed them to Beacon Hills only a month after the meeting with the Council. 

A wolf and a huntress had watched while love blossomed between two people who were never meant to be together. They saw how, slowly, Chris became Derek and Malia’s uncle, a friend they could talk to, and then another father. 

They watched how Peter became Allison’s anchor. He was the one who took her for a run when she had a temper tantrum and the rage she didn’t know how to vent threatened her new family. 

A wolf and a girl running together, Peter in his full shift and Allison by his side, pushing herself to her limits only to be supported when she needed it both physically and mentally. 

They watched while two pups and a human girl became siblings, learning that to be different wasn’t a bad thing, learning that family was more than blood, it was love and protection, it was to be there when the others needed you and to know that they were there for you too, that you would never be alone again. 

+++++ Peter and Chris never learned that the moon hadn’t been the only witness to their mating. Irina had been the first one to see Peter chasing Chris into the forest. At first, she wanted to follow for fear that the wolf had lost his mind under the full moon’s influence. Deucalion had been by her side in a moment, silent and graceful as usual. 

“We should leave them alone, Irina. It’s not our place to disturb them now,” he said, but it was clear that his words alone wouldn’t keep her from doing what she thought was the right thing. 

“He will hurt Christopher.” She still couldn’t call the wolf by his name. She knew her side was in the wrong but Peter Hale had killed so many of her brothers and sisters and Irina couldn’t forget it. 

“He would never hurt his mate, Irina. Mates are sacred for my kind.” 

“They aren’t mates, Deucalion, don’t be ridiculous.” 

She had followed intending to prove Deucalion wrong, but what she saw changed her view of wolves for good. 

The meadow was beautiful, covered in blue flowers that only awoke at night, kissed by the light of the full moon. in the silvery light, her eyes met what she was looking for. Peter and Chris, on the ground. 

Peter’s body covered Chris’ wholly. But the little whimpers and groans coming from the hunter weren’t of fear and pain, but of want and need. He was rubbing his body against Peter’s, asking for more than just the little touches and kisses that Peter was allowing. 

Soon clothes were torn apart and forgotten. Two naked men, one dominating and one submitting, were ready to give the other everything he needed. 

Peter turned Chris with a swift movement. Now his chest was pressed against the cold grass and Peter a warm weight against his back. The wolf took his time lavishing the hunter’s strong back with his lips and tongue, scraping at every knot of his spine with sharp teeth. 

He didn’t stop until he reached Chris’ round and firm ass. A bite took the hunter by surprise and he couldn’t stop a loud yelp that made Peter chuckle. 

“So sensitive. So ripe for me.” 

Peter’s voice was brought to her ears by the wind and she knew, she really knew she should turn around and go back, but she couldn’t. 

Peter’s face disappeared into Chris’ cheeks and this time the moans torn from his mouth were of lust and pure pleasure. 

The wolf ate his soon to be mate out, taking everything Chris had to offer. It wasn’t long before the wolf’s eager tongue sunk into Chris’ hole. The muscles at its defense were so relaxed now that they allowed that sweet invasion to happen to enjoy every second of it. 

Peter pushed his tongue as deep as it could reach, but it wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough to sedate his hunger. Slipping a finger inside Chris’ body was as natural as coming back home. Then another, and now he could scissor the hunter open while the wet muscle lapped at every inch of Chris’ channel. 

Chris, once proud and reserved, was now screaming and moaning like a bitch in heat. begging a wolf for more, for everything. 

And everything was what Peter gave him. His tongue, his fingers, three of them soon followed by a fourth, his praises when Chris let his body to be so gently opened and prepared for Peter’s cock, and his cock when the wolf deemed him ready. 

Irina couldn’t stop watching while Peter slipped inside his lover’s body claiming every inch of him. His mind, soul and now body belonged to Peter Hale and Chris looked happier than he ever was before. Happier and free, at ease with himself and the world. 

Strong fingers grabbed Chris’ cock and began to stroke him with the same force of the thrusts that breached his body. Chris’ cock was hard and red, leaking already. The precum shone in the moonlight making him looking like a supernatural creature. A God of eros and lust. 

Peter assumed a punishing rhythm, smashing his lap against the back of Chris’ thighs, his balls slapping against Chris’ sensitive hole. 

There was something beautiful in their mating. Rough and almost violent, like two beasts fighting for supremacy and at the same time never more humans that right now, venting their most basic instincts, losing themselves in the other. 

Peter came first, marking Chris inside with his warm sperm, painting his walls with it and screaming to the moon that he had claimed his mate. 

Sharp teeth sunk into Chris’ neck while the last waves of pleasure still shook Peter’s body. After the bite, Chris too came with a roar and before he could be stopped, he put his mark on Peter’s wrist, where the scars would never heal and never be forgotten, saying to the world that the Alpha Hale was taken. ++++++++

“You’re still thinking about them, aren’t you?” 

Deucalion’s British accent never failed to make her shiver, not that the Alpha would ever know. 

“How can you forget something like that?” 

Deucalion laughed gently. He knew well what she was talking about. It was rare to assist in the claiming of a mate, but when it happened, it was one of the most intimate experiences that were allowed to mortals. 

“You can’t, you are just glad you were allowed to know.” 

“What will happen now?” 

No one could know that, but Deucalion was confident that Peter and Chris would find the way to make things work for them and their strange family. 

“We go back, and tell Him that all is well in Beacon Hills.” 

And as long as the Hale/Argent Pack would watch over the territory, Deucalion knew that those lands would never meet the untimely end that made Empires fall in the past.   
And if he smiled a real and warm smile, as soon as the announcement arrived, no one could blame him for being happy for a dear friend and a hunter that somehow became a wolf without the need of the bite. 

No one could say now if Peter and Chris would get their happily ever after, but one thing was sure, they would fight for their happy ending. Deucalion already pitied whoever was stupid enough to try to come between them. 

END


End file.
